comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision (Earth-112)
Bio Beginning of a New God During the Age Of Ultron story line, Ultron stole a skin printer which had been invented by Tony Stark and Hank Pym (with flaunty bits of help from Reed Richards) in order to replace destroyed flesh. Ultron modified it to mix and “print” Adamantium and Vibranium instead, and created a new being, attempting to implant his own consciousness within it. However, before he could, the Avengers rushed in and stole the device from him, not knowing about the creation within. When they returned to the Avengers tower, the device opened, and the creation emerged. One powered by one of the six infinity stones. Ultron had failed to implant his own consciousness, however he hadn’t failed to transmit the voice of reason implanted in him by Hank Pym as a fail safe. While this meant that Ultron could no longer be controlled, it did mean that they had a new Avenger that was very powerful. They named him Vision after the fact that he had an uncanny ability to predict small bits of the future based on previously occurred events. With Visions help, the Avengers managed to defeat Ultron and his army. Vision was instated as an official Avenger, and placed in charge of the Upstate New York Avengers base, which consisted at the time of Quicksilver, Black Widow (Briefly), Scarlet Witch, the Falcon, War Machine, Ant-man, and the Iron Patriot whenever he was available. ΩX Vision Vision had times when he doubted himself. He was incredibly smart, but was unbelievably naive at times. He led the upstate Avengers as best he could. When Loki returned to Earth, Vision himself faced him. He managed to defeat him, but much of upper New York was destroyed during the battle. When the Enhanced’ Civil War broke out, Vision had a difficult time deciding who to side with. He originally decided that he and the upstate Avengers should remain out of the issue. However, events beyond his control forced him to join Captain America’s side, while Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch went to Genoshia to convince their father, Magneto, to join Captain America’s side. War Machine sided with Iron Man, while the Iron Patriot followed Vision to Rogers’ side. The vision, sadly, ended up killing James Rhodes (War Machine) when he threatened Captain America. Vision was sad that the war had split such a tight-nit group of friends, but knew that if this didn’t happen, the world would never truly accept the Enhanced. Vision was later killed in the Enhanced’ Civil War when he attempted to aid the Asgaurdians in their assault on Thanos. Because of this, Thanos briefly had the Mindstone, which was the Infinity Stone in Visions forehead. When the Earth-ΩX event occurred, Vision was reconstituted as one of Tony Starks Iron Man suits that had an A.I consciousness, and Thanos lost the Mindstone. It was instead successfully transported with Ultron into what would have been Vision, but was instead turned into Foresight. Vision didn’t have an adequate amount of power to defeat Foresight, so instead attempted the usage of traps. None of them worked. The Avengers came to Visions aid, and launched an assault on Foresight, but he managed to escape. Vision was later uploaded to the planets satellites to track Foresights progress and location. The universe, however, converged before he could finish this task. Rivalry When everyone had returned to Earth-112, Ultron managed to duplicate his consciousness from Foresight, and left him a new being entirely, with pure hate in the place of Visions reason. Ultron returned, but waited until Tony Stark slipped up in attempts to make it look like it was Tonys fault for his return, with a new weapon of mass destruction: The Effigy blade. He used this sword in attempts to kill Vision, but began to use it instead to aid his lust for human extinction. With the Mindstone now returned to Vision, Foresight had to use the dark Infinity Stone, which he had no problems with. When the Avengers launched an all-out assault in attempts to take Washington DC back from Ultron, Foresight revealed himself, and proceeded to attacking them. Vision rushed in and the two fought each other in an impressive display of power, and moreover why the world DOESN’T trust the Enhanced. The White House was leveled, the Abraham Lincoln memorial was reduced to rubble, and the Smithsonian Museum lost over $900,000,000,000 dollars worth of priceless artifacts and structure damage; and in the end, Foresight STILL got away. Ultron was not so lucky. Tony and Rogers defeated him, and Tony stole his consciousness and locked it in a massive USB drive completely cut off from the internet, and other machines. Vision returned to leading the Upstate New York Avengers, and even helped Bruce Banner (who recently joined him) learn how to aim, and at times even control the Hulk. He continues to prepare for when Foresight returns to exact vengeance. Powers Artificial healing factor: Ultron planted the Mindstone in Vision enabling the Vibranium/Adamantium that makes up his physical form to regenerate itself if damaged, unless the Mindstone is somehow removed from his forehead, in which case Vision would die almost instantly. Translucency: Due to the Mindstone, Vision has the Strange, although really cool, ability to become intangible, and pass through any object at will, given that it isn’t Adamantium or Cerbranium Kevlar. Flight: The Mindstone allows Vision to levitate himself in spite of his immense weight. His “flight” abilities have no known limits regarding duration, atmosphere, and elements, but he is restricted to flying a maximum speed of 145 MPH. Laser projection: The Mindstone allows Vision to harness it’s abilities, and as such, Vision can focus it’s energy into a beam of pure, raw energy resembling both in look, and functionality to a laser. Godlike strength: Like the Hulk, Visions limits of strength have no known limits. He can easily lift objects 1,000 times that of his own weight, though he has only done so once or twice. Durability: Being made out of Vibranium/Adamantium mixture, Vision is nearly indestructible. He is arguably the most durable hero in Earth-112. Hacking: Vision can hack any device almost subconsciously. He can tell what’s been on a USB drive that was once plugged into a computer, its entire history, and conversations and data shared between any number of people so long as it took place on the device he’s scanning as well. As a part of the hacking ability, Vision can find information about anything off the internet even if there is no Wi-Fi. He can thou roughly search 1,000 websites in a fraction of a second, and can calculate variables even faster. Visions: Based on events that have already transpired, Vision can predict future events (given that they pertain to the event). He can’t say the outcome, and can only say that about 25% of the vision he’s told will 100% for sure transpire. Category:Versions of Vision Category:Infinity Stone Users (Earth-112) Category:Earth-112 Category:Heroes of Earth-112